The Demon's Apprentice
by Mad-Hatter-ison
Summary: Trust is a powerful thing that a child must be careful of. But I seldom the rule and turn my life upside down. I should have known that when trusting someone, it's a price to pay! What could be worse? A Reaper telling me my fate? A Lovesick Doll turn me into his bride? Or a demon became my master so I'll be trained to end the life of a murderer who killed my family? (SebastianxOC)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Trust : **firm belief in the reliability, truth, ability, or strength of someone or something

* * *

I trusted many people, big and small, my friends, my family, almost everybody...but everytime I trusted someone, I end up in a disaster!

Especially on this summer vacation when I became an apprentice of a scary being...

...A **Demon**...

* * *

Before I get to the details of myself and the start of my story, let me introduce these important characters.

There was a demon of the Crows who was abandoned by his own master, telling him to go to the real world and find his own china to polish with. He tried finding one, but there is no luck for the Crow demon, not even the girls accept. Some say they're not ready, others have boyfriends, and only a few are sluts. So he spend an eternity waiting, even as a crow, until he finds a new owner, or in this case, an apprentice...

There was also a Reaper with long silver hair that glows in the moonlight. His grin cause a child crying for its parents, yet something is hidden inside of him. He was born a reaper, yet he was never loved. That is until he have a wife named Claudia, however, she died in a terrible death. He doesn't want to get the people suspicious about his frown so he kept smiling and do anything to gain love...but how can he do it?

There's another reaper with red hair and sharp teeth. No one knows how he got teeth like that, nor his hair, but they know he loves the color red. His gender is a confusion, but it's possible that he is a man who loves to dress up and act like a girl. Even I wondered if his head got hit many years ago.

There's also a Poppet (doll) who was a man. He was about to get married to his fiancé, until a carriage accident ended his life and fate. He begged God and the Angels to bring him back to his girl, but as they did, it cost him a massive price, his own immortal body and it scared his girl to death, literally. He spent years serving for an Angel and kidnapping girls. But after one battle with a demon, he somehow survived. However, the Angel was dead. He now captures girls to make him his bride, but none was perfect...

There's another demon who is evil. He noticed that his fate will come to an end from the reaper of the moonlight. He'll be killed by someone, and he have to stop it from happening. But How can he do it? How will he stop his killer?

There was a human girl who was abuse a lot by people. She was my best friend when we first met. She always believed the supernatural and the native spirits. When she make a wish on a star, or a birthday candle, she always wish she was a wolf.

And lastly, there was me, another human. Well, I was until something crazy happened that will be explained later. My hair is ashy dark brown and short to my neck, and my eyes are brown that remind you of chocolates. I can be very nice, but get annoyed if I am bothered. I am 17, but I'm a scaredy cat. That means if a ghost came for me, I ran away or faint. My family was killed by an unknown murderer when I was 15. No one, not even the government, ever finds the killer...

This story's filled with adventure...romance...and suspense...

And that story...is mine...

* * *

I'm Madison Witkowski, and this is **my** story!


	2. The Wounded Crow

_I made the beginning almost like Princess Tutu because I like that show (Voice of her in Dub was the same as Alois Trancy and said Tutu's her favorite) and it shows that Madison is a scared mouse_

* * *

**The Wounded Crow**

I remember the dream I had once, seeing a prince with shiny black hair and ruby-red eyes, ballet dancing under the moonlight. I watched him dance from the trees, wishing that I can dance with him...but I'm just a commoner, a villager, a very poor person! I can't dance with him, especially that I'm too shy to talk to him.

"Ah...uh..." I sigh, knowing I can't do it. I watch him dance away into the dark, and all I ask to myself is why. Just why, was I so scared to see his entire face? In fact, why am I this scared?

_"Ah...you care for him, don't you?"_

"Huh?" I looked around, wondering who made that old pirate-like voice, "W-what?.."

_"A young human girl, like you? Hee-hee-hee!"_

Suddenly, in the dark woods, I see 2 bright green orbs, staring at me with a wide grin. I gulped and I noticed a very sharp weapon, a scythe! It was aiming at my head, and the voice said, "..._Bye-bye!_..."

I ducked before it swings, screaming, **"A MONSTER!"** I screamed more as I started running with my eyes closed. I kept running until...

_**BAMMN!**_

...my body slammed into a flat solid.

I opened my eyes and saw it's a bright yellow wall. I slide down and lay on the soft carpet floor, seeing a coral colored ceiling with its moving ceiling fan.

I sighed, "A nightmare about Death? Not again!" I sat up, rubbing my head, hoping it doesn't bleed like the 87th time this year. Luckily, it doesn't, so I got up and brush my short dark brown hair then brush my teeth.

But as I started to get dressed, I realized that I forgot to check the time. I look at my alarm clock and my eyes widen.

**"7:03!? **SCHOOL STARTS AT 7:30!"

I pulled my dark jeans all the way up with my boots and white shirt and just pack my scarf and jean jacket in my bag, took a doughnut from the pantry and ran all the way to school in panic.

I ran across the bridge, through the street, and into the school, screaming like a Rabbit with a watch, "I'm Late! I'm Late! Oh dear God, I'm Late!"

I ran inside and into the classroom, luckily, I made it before the bell ring. I can hear my classmates talking about their summer break as I got my coat and scarf on. The more I hear it, the more I sigh, _is it that time already?_

Summer break, a seasonal getaway with your parents. But why can't I? I lost my parents years ago. It was a huge mess during the night, all the blood and organs everywhere and their bodies split open like a banana!

I spend my entire time in my home, alone, even though there's still Crystal, but no one else asked me to hang out. In fact, they just want my life to be hanged.

I slowly walked down the hall after a few classes, hoping that nothing can go wrong about the time.

"Madison!"

I looked back, seeing my friend, Crystal, running in with her short, boy-like, auburn colored hair with red highlights, aqua colored eyes, glasses, and wearing a Hetalia shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

I smiled, waving to her, "Hey Crystal!" She jumps to me as she was close with a smile and we walk, "How are you doing?" "Doing good, just had a nightmare." I smiled nervously. "Again?" She raised her eyebrow. "Yes..." I lower my head with embarrassment, "Again.."

"Well, I have a dream that I became the Queen of Wolves, hunting animals and intruders!" Crystal smiled with determination. I chuckled, "Cute, maybe I'll let you come to my place for Princess Mononoke."

**"INCOMING!"**

"Huh?"

We both looked, but we're both pushed over by someone and crash on the ground. The man landed on me as papers flew everywhere. I noticed Crystal freaking out, jumped around, holding her shirt, screaming, "Hot! Hot! Hot! Ow! Ow! Ack!"

I was confused until I saw a plastic cup with some coffee spilled. I heard the man freaked out and ran to poor Crystal, "I'm so very sorry! H-here! I'll wipe it off!" He pulled a table-cloth off, but it's held by more paper and it's now all over the ground. He gasped, freaking out more, "Oh no!"

I studied the man, who have mustard colored eyes and a long brown pony-tail tied by a red bow. He wore glasses, a dark coat with black pants and shoes, a red candy stripped bow tie and a name tag that just said _Substitute. _The oddest part is his smell, like Roses in dew. _Perfume? Or maybe Cologne... _

Crystal glared as she stood up, even though tears are forming from the burning pain. The guilty man bowed with his head lowered saying, "I am so very sorry, miss. I don't know what I can do to punish myself."

Crystal sigh as she walked away, "I'm going to the nurse, later Madison." I watched her walk off and I look at the man who was picking up paper, only letting them keep spilling, muttering many times, "Oh dear! Oh dear!"

I noticed something on the ground right close to me, a small golden cylinder. I saw it fell off of his pocket when he crashed in. There was a dark line circling the center, meaning that it can be opened. _Odd...should I open it?...I think I should save it..._

I looked back at the man, feeling really bad for him, so I put the odd container in my pocket to open it later, and helped him pick up the papers and hand them to him with a smile, "Here you go." "Oh, Thank you! Thank you," He smiled as he took them and placing them on the table, "You are so kind!" "I tried." I shrugged.

"I'm so terribly sorry about your friend, miss." he spoke in a guilty tone.

"Hey, it's not you're-"

"Hold on! That's it! The only thing I can do now is to DIE," He yelled as he grabbed a pen, aiming it to his heart, "I shall commit Suicide and await my Death!"

My eyes widen, grabbing the pen and took it away, "Whoa! Dude! No! You Crazy?! Think about your friends and family once they know you're covered in blood...and ink!" I saw him smile and hug me, "Oh thank you, Miss!"

I smiled then looked down, understanding the problem, "Just next time, tie your shoe laces." "Oh?" said the man. He looked down, notice and said, "Oh! Thank you, Madison!"

I shot back up at him, asking, "How did you know my name?" He hesitated for a moment then spoke, "Well...should you be heading to class?" I gasped, "Oh god! CLASS!" I ran off into a classroom, and made it pass the bell. But oddly, how come I panicked about being late at the last day of school?

When lunchtime was on, it was a perfect time to open the container before my friend gets here first. I am a huge friend of Crystal, but I like to keep some things secretive.

I pulled out the container, then opened it, revealing something red. I stared at it until I realized what it was... _Lipstick?_

I looked at the bottom of the lipstick that have a label on it, _Paint the town Red...How come he have lipstick?_

I thought it could be that his wife or girlfriend left it in the car, or maybe it's another student's. But I closed it and put it back in my pocket as soon as Crystal came in with some food.

There are many strange things going on, _who is that man...why did he kept some lipstick...more importantly, how did he know my name?_

Later when school ended for the break, I was walking home with my head lowered. Spending the entire summer doing nothing without anybody. Just who did hurt my family, why did they do that and why was I so afraid to find out? I hate being a coward, I just hate-

_**CAW-CAW!**_

_**C-CAW-CAW!**_

I lift up my head then look around, finding out where did the sound come from. But as I did, I saw there was a crow, trying to fly from the ground. I tilted my head then walked to it, seeing that it's wing was broken.

I felt bad for the crow that I pick it up gently, "Hey there, its ok." I walked to my driveway and sat on my bench, fixing it's wing, "There, there, I'm not going to hurt you." The crow just stood up, looking at me as I was fixing the wing.

It's wings glistened from the sunlight to show the colors of blue and violet and it's eyes, red as rubies. It's really the most beautiful crow I had ever seen. But I noticed something odd, it's broken wing have a mark on it. It's a violet ring with a star at the center. However I shrugged and kept healing the wing.

As I finished with a smile, telling it it's fixed, I let the crow flew away, "Good bye, my friend!"

I stood up and thought of something as I head for the door, the crow's kinda like me. Wounded and trapped, no one caring enough to save it, not even its friends. It's lucky that now, it's cared and freed. I like that inspiration of it, "Sometimes...I wish I was that Crow..."

_"...My, what a strange thing to say, miss Madison..."_

I gasped, recognizing that voice from else where, but not in this world...

...in my dream.

I looked around to find the source of that voice, "Who said that?"

_"Up here, Miss, hee-hee!"_

I looked up at the sky until up in that tree, was a man. A man with long silver hair, bangs that covered his eyes, and a braid at the side. His tan scars were showing on his pale face from across his face and neck. He wore a long black shirt that have a collar up to his neck, a black heavy coat that hooded his sleeves, a gray sash that's tied on his right hip, belted black boots, and an old, tattered black hat with a long ribbon.

He grinned at me, speaking, "You found me, Madison!"

_How did he know my name?!_

I closed my eyes, rubbing them to check if it was an illusion. As I opened them, he was gone, like I haven't seen him.

_What a strange man..._

I knew it was an illusion, but as I turned again, I notice something really odd. Right at the middle of my neighborhood...was a store, and not just a store...

...a Funeral Parlor!

_The Magic, the Madness, the Adventure...it has begun!_

* * *

_And Oh god, I saw a Walk-through of Mad Father. All I can say is that, "**Her father's** **insane!**"_

_I realized some of the characters, mostly the father, is like the Black Butler anime. He made people into dolls, like Drocell. But for the Zombie part, he's like Undertaker. And Aya is like the daughter of Grell and Sebastian. I felt like in the future, I wanna cosplay as Aya._


	3. Fate told by an Insane Mortician

_I am looking forward for this chapter XD And sometimes I do say things like "Makiyo," "Ku," "Afu," or anything kind from Puchimas. And I was about to type another synonym for Undertaker, but for something like Mortician, they said I spelled it incorrect and there's no proper spelling to it._

_It will still be a SebastianxOC, so in this, bare with it since I'm a fan-girl of both Sebastian and Undertaker. (They are God-dang Sexy!)__._

* * *

**Fate told by an Insane Sougiya**

First some strange guy came to the tree, vanishes, then a Funeral shop came out of nowhere. The tan building look old and Victorian with a big dark door and a Coffin to its left. I can see some tombstones, a burnt orange flag, and some long Grave sticks pinned to the walls. There was even a dark violet sign with a white skull, sitting on top of the sign, pronouncing _**Undertaker.**_

I stared at the shop then look around to see if anyone else notices it. It was very quiet, not a single bird, dog, or even a car to be heard. I didn't see any people nor any creature coming out, like it was a Ghost Town.

I wanted to ignore it and pretend to never see it, but besides fear, I hate being curious. I put my backpack down then walked to the building, touching the wall to see if it's real. Sadly, I felt stone and bricks, meaning it's not an illusion.

I stared at the sign from above, reading, "Undertaker?" I gulped since I know two things from Undertakers, Death and Coffins. I want to turn away, but curiosity got the best of me, so I looked through the small dark window of the door, then slowly touched the door knob, opening the door slowly.

It creaked as I opened it, revealing a dark room that I couldn't see. I stepped on the concrete floor and walked in. The first items I saw and mostly were coffins, coffins, and more coffins! All in different shapes and sizes! The biggest coffin have candles and papers with a pink pen and bookmark, it had a chair right in behind of it, meaning that it's a desk. The shelves are filled with skulls, more candles and papers, voodoo, and jars that's filled with body parts and ashes of dead innocent people. There was a vanity, but the sink was just a clay bowl with water. I found a few skeletons, including an anatomy body close to the desk. I noticed the walls are cracked with old pain and water leak stains. Finally, the entire place is iced with cobwebs and dust.

I gulped, looking around, but decide that it's best to leave, leave this place and never come back. But as I was about to turn, I heard the most scariest noise that I wish I haven't listen it.

_**BAMMN**_

_**~Click~**_

I turned back slowly with my eyes widen, seeing the door was closed by itself! I ran to the door, trying to open the handle, but it won't budge! I kept trying to open the door, I even tried kicking it open, but it won't open.

I stepped back, but I someone grabbing me, I look up and saw one of the skeletons from the wall. I screamed, push it away and hide on the wall where a coffin sat beside me. I took a deep breath, telling myself that I'm ok.

But then, I realized running there was a mistake, I felt someone grabbing my shoulder. I looked and saw it was a hand with a scar, a silver ring with a teal colored gem on it, and it's nails, black and long like they were claws of a beast.

I screamed, pushing the hand away then ran to the other side, but I tripped over a coffin, landing on my stomach and chin. I was about to cry in pain, but then I heard a horrible laugh that sounded like a mad scientist.

I scoot over a corner, hugging my knees, trying to ask myself if it just a dream, but all I can reply were whimpers and sobs.

I heard a voice that sounded like the man from the tree, but also from my dream, speaking to me,

"_...Eh-hi-hi-hi~! What a timid mouse you are~! Don't run away from your favorite cat~!"_

My eyes widen, looking around to find the source, "W-Who said that? P-Please come out...w-who ever you are..."

I know saying that ends up in a mistake, I saw the coffin that touched my shoulder open, revealing 2 green orbs and a wide grin...just like in the dream...

I gulped, "K-Ku!" I tried to scoot farther from here, but the corner's a dead-end. I felt like I was shrinking when I heard the click of his heel when his right foot comes out first. I want to run, but I just can't, I was too scared to move my legs! I covered my face with my hands, whimpering.

I heard him walked to me, which made my blood drain, making me want to cry. But I felt his hand picking up my chin, removing my hands from my eyes to show his pale scar face with eyes covered by hair.

He smiled at me and said, "No need to be afraid, little bunny. Hee-hee! Welcome to my humble _**theme park!" **_"A-Afu! W-What kind of Th-Theme park is this?! I wanna go home!" I panicked as I sink in a little. "Ah, be careful, I wouldn't sink in like that if I was you," He smiled as he waved his hooded hand, "There's a ridiculous amount of giant centipedes there."

My eyes widen and I looked down, seeing some crawling to my hand. "MAKIYO!" I yelled then screamed. I tried running from that spot, but I forgot that he's still in front of me so I accidentally bumped into him and fell on top of him.

He giggled as he sat up, making his hat fall off, "Clumsy child, are you, miss? Come Here." _Ku..._I wanted to run away and never come back, but the door's locked and my knees melted into jelly since I'm too scared to get close to him. However, he did pulled me to his chest, hugging me and stroking my hair, "It'll be alright, I won't hurt you. There, there~ Ahehehehehehe~!"

I was about to whimper from fright, but I smelled his aroma. It doesn't smell like the undead, it's very sweet, like cinnamon cookies and vanilla cakes. It did make my tummy rumble, wanting to have a small snack.

But sadly to me, the old man heard the low growl, "Ah, Hungry, aren't ya? Hee-hee! Come, Miss Madison!" _Madison? Who's Madison? Wait, that's me! I think fear took over my memories, but how did he knows my name?..._

I look at him, taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, and spoke, "How did you know my name? Who are you?" He grinned from ear to ear, replying, "Why, my dear, I am Adrian Crevan, the Sougiya! I know many names from many record books and files ever since they are born, I kiss infant's foreheads and took care of the dead like they were children...But you can call me, Undertaker."

I have no clue what he was talking about, but I did spoke a little softly, "N-Nice to meet you, U-Undertaker." "Hee-hee! Now, allow me to pour you a cup of tea, my dear," He giggled as he walked to the coffin-like table in a very creepy tone, "Eh? Cup, Cup, Cup, Ah cup, Ah-hee-hee~!" He picked up a beaker until he realized there was something there, "Ah, what have we here?" He giggled and pulled out something that made my eyes widen, "An ear from the last Victim? How did it got there?"

I gasped, "E-Ear!? V-Victim!? Did you...k-kill...it?!" He put the ear and cup down, giggling, "Wrong! But Close! There is a crazy assassin around this city, looking for a girl with ashy, dark brown hair and brown eyes, just like your shade, my dear."

My eyes widen and gulped as he got to me, poking my cheek, "It's always problematic! They wanted to find the one they are looking for and do something horrible to them, but all have none, and so they kill them."

I couldn't believe my ears, erase all the girls with the same color as my hair and eyes, and I'm one of them? I don't get it at all! "B-But Why? W-Why they want to destroy them, including me?" I asked.

He kept poking my cheek, mimicking my voice with a chuckle, "_B-But Why? W-Why they want to destroy them, including you? _Hee-hee! Would you like to know?"

I was nervous at first, but I nodded, speaking, "Y-Yes sir, I think I do!" He chuckled and sing in such a silly tone, **"~If you want to find the reason, you have to pay the price~!** I'm a Sougiya, but also an information giver!"

_Price? Information giver?_ I dug my pocket to pull out only three dollars and held them to him, "I only have three dollars, will that be enough?"

He looked at me like I grew a second head, then leaned to me, speaking, "Oh there is no need for the greenbacks, there's only one thing I want from you!"

I gulped, "O-Oh...t-then w-what is i-it?" He grabbed my cheeks, speaking to me with a crooked grin, "Please! Give it to me, deary! The most greatest feeling that bubbles in my chest! Bestow my the greatest laughter! Just one joke and **all** the information is **yours!"**

My eye twitches in fear and confusion as I saw him hugging and wobbling himself, drooling like a fountain, moaning, "Yes! Oh **YES~!"** _I guess that explains the "tiger" thing he was talking about...just a bad joke..._

"O-Oh, so all you need is a joke? It sounded pretty easy enough." I spoke as he sat down, waiting for my joke like a little kid.

I started to think of one, but it's hard since I have to think of a new one. I thought harder until I know a good one, I look at him and asked, "...How can you tell when a Vampire is feeling sick? When he started **coffin!"**

He hesitated for a moment, then he started snickering, then chuckling, and then he laugh. He laughed hard that he fell off his seat, he laughed harder that he rolled around, he laughed even harder that he hugs his stomach, kicking the air, he just started to laugh himself silly.

I stared at him as he did the entire laughing stamina. _I hope he doesn't choke, or just float in the air like in Mary Poppins._

"Uh...what a laugh?" I giggled nervously as I held out my hand to him when he's finished. He grabbed it and he picked up his hat as I help him get up, having his hair in front of his face, wheezing, "L-Lovely *wheeze* Joke m-my *wheeze* dear! You shall be *wheeze* a well-known comedian! Ah-hee-hee-hee!"

"Uh, thanks?" I raised an eyebrow, "Can you tell me about the information about this?" He waved his arm with another crooked grin, "Yes! I'll tell you while we have some tea. Please sit anywhere!"

I looked around the place, seeing no chair or stool, "Uh...where?" He giggled and push me down on a coffin, gently, "How cute. Right here, silly." I looked at the black coffin I was sitting on, in a big relief, it's not old and its closed.

I watched him pour hot water in two glass beakers, he added tea bags and sugar in the tea, stirring them with just a metal rod. He place them on a dusty tray and serve it to me. I picked it up and I saw him grabbing a clay jar, opening it and dug inside there. I tilt my head and saw he pulled out 2 bone shaped cookies. He smiled and hand me one, "Here you go, Miss. Oh, before you hesitate, they aren't dog biscuits, hee-hee, I'm no dog!"

I slowly took it then I took a small sip of the tea. It was too sweet, like liquid candies, but it was very warm. When I ate the cookie, it was really good, cinnamon with a mixture of sugar.

I notice as I was finishing my snack, I saw him taking out a crystal ball. I stared at it and spoke as I look at him, "What's with the ball, Undertaker?" "Ah, this will help you explain why they come for you, my dear." He smiled as he put it in a bowl, filling it with water.

I tilt my head, asking, "What do you mean?" "Hee-hee! I actually come for you because I want to warn you about something, but first I want to check if you are the right one." He grinned darkly as he plucked some of my hair. "Ow! And that is?" I asked as I rubbed my head. "...Your fate..." He whispered to me.

My eyes widen, I couldn't believe my own ears, this time is for reals. I saw him drop a piece of my hair in the water, causing a mist around, turning red. I can tell Undertaker's eyes were widen, then he spoke, "Ooohhh! Madison, my dear, it seems that you are in terrible danger!"

My eyes widen again with my head tilted, "Eh!?" "You'll be killed by a psychopath with sharp teeth and fiery hair..." He spoke as it now turned violet, "Ah, what have we here? Revived by a dark man? Odd..." It then turned into a royal blue color, "Oh dear! You're going to be transformed into a toy..." Finally, it turned black that cause a crack in the crystal ball, "Oh! That didn't happen before...you'll be betrayed and have to fight a scary monster.."

I gasped, I stood up, "T-This is a mistake! That can't be mine!" "Your hair can't tell lies, miss," He giggled, "But you must be trained by the man who will revive you...Now, will you stop the monster? Can you be trained like a good little puppy?"

My heart was beating rapidly that I wanted to faint, I don't want to die, and I'm too soft to fight anyone...but what if this _**monster**_ kill my family? I looked at him and spoke softly, "I will..."

"Excellent," He smiled as he started pushing me to the door, giving me a card, "That is all, thank you for visiting me! Make sure you lock your doors and windows. In case you want to visit me, especially to fit in one of my coffins, here's my card and say these words. Have a nice day!"

I tried breaking free when he was unlocking the door, "W-Wait! Is there more!? I don't want to die!" "Ah, you'll have to know more, bye-bye!" He smiled as he pushed me out.

"No, wait! How can I tell wha-" I tried to finish, but as I turned,

**the store's gone!**

* * *

_Sorry for the long chapter XD_


	4. A Handsome Guest

_Hey Guys, I want you to subscribe 95Kittycat101. It's not mine, but it's a friend of mine. She makes awesome AMVs and make-up tutorial. Mostly Black Butler and Ouran HSHC, so far, she just finished Be Prepared for the Undertaker. For the Make-up Tutorial of Undertaker, I made him mine just because in a Role play, I have to choose between him and Sebastian._

* * *

**A Handsome Guest**

This day has gone stranger by the minute...

But is my life **really** hung by a thread? I just don't get it and I'm too scared to find out...

I suddenly heard thunder, so I grab my school bag and ran inside, locking the door so no stranger get in. I stretched my arms a little so they can relax then went to the kitchen, having popcorn for a snack.

When I started to watch some Adventure time, I started to get really jealous of Finn, he's braver than me and he's only 13. _Why Can't I be like Him? _

I just sigh and just get on the laptop to ignore my jealousy, listening to Vocaloid and chat online with my friends from around the world.

Later in the stormy evening, it was about time to make dinner, so I got up and check the fridge to see if there's anything. I usually make small easy dinners like mac n' cheese or sandwiches, sometimes, I just order pizza or ride my bike to a fast food restaurant. Sadly, there only thing there to make is leftover chicken. I sigh that even though it is good food and need to be saved, I hate leftovers.

_**Ding-Dong**_

"Huh?"

I closed the fridge and walk to the door to see who's there. I thought it might be Crystal, asking to come over like last month. But when I open the door...there was a stranger that was a few inches taller than me, wearing a heavy black coat and top hat. I couldn't see his face since it's all tucked in, yet his aura smells like mint and vanilla candies.

It's so odd that so far, three men smells sweet, like Undertaker's aura, and even the subs' rose smell.

I stared at him, remembering about my fate, and spoke nervously, "He-hello sir, what brings you here t-tonight?" He hesitated, but spoke in his cello-like voice, "I've been caught outside by a wicked storm...I tried asking your neighbors to stay for the night, yet they refused..."

I stared at him more, he looked like he was telling the truth, but what was he doing in the coda-sack in the first place?

I took a deep breath, then spoke as I step aside, "Please, come in." I saw him walked in, then I close the door, locking it again. I look back at him, speaking, "You can take off your coat and hat when you need to. Just lay them on the chair when you do."

I can tell he didn't say anything, so I just walk past him and into the kitchen. I grabbed the container of the leftovers and sigh a little, "I guess I have to make small amounts.." I still didn't know if I can trust him. I was still scared of that fate the Undertaker told me. I just want to see my family comforting me if something bad happens like right now.

"Miss, your dinner is ready.."

**"Huh?"**

I looked that I still holding the leftovers then look at the direction the man was speaking. I didn't make anything and I didn't remember him making anything. _Did I just black out?_

I put the container on the counter and walk my way to the dining room. I notice on the chair was the coat and hat, all folded and placed gently. _Odd..._

As I walked in the dining room, I gasped, seeing some food is already placed. It's almost like a Thanksgiving dinner, only there's pasta. I couldn't tell if he just make all of that, especially the turkey, in 5 minutes! I rubbed my eyes to see if it's an illusion, but as I looked, it's not a dream. _How long did I black out?_

"I do believe it's a better meal then having something cold, miss" a cello-like voice whispered in my ear.

I gasped and ran to the wall, hitting my face in it...just like in the morning, "...Owwwwww..." "Oh Dear, are you alright miss?" that voice asked when I realized it's the man from my door. I turned my head to him, about to say that I'm fine, but then I started to blush at his appearance.

He had black hair that's neatly cut into bangs that framed his pale, pointy face, his skin was creamy and his toned arms and broad shoulders; even his ruby-red eyes were a perfect mix of a cute boy. He wore white gloves, a white dress shirt with a black tie and a maroon colored vest. He also wore a black tailcoat, black dess pants and shiny black shoes.

Oddest thing of all...

_**...he look like the Prince in my dream...**_

I kept staring and blushing until I saw him grabbed a napkin, walking closer to me. He knelt to my height, looking at me with an adorable frown face, "Ah, your head's bleeding.." _My Head? Bleeding?_

I felt my forehead until I felt a small opening and some liquid oozing down my face. I touched it and looked, realizing that it is blood! I blushed hard, closing my eyes tightly and look away. I started to speak really fast as I was in that position, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I felt like a fool! I feel like I became an idiot! I fe-"

"Miss, it's alright..." the man spoke as he touched my shoulder, making me look at his face. He dabbed my head with the napkin gently. I look at him with my brown eyes, asking, "My name is Madison...what's your name?"

He hesitated a little, then spoke as he grabbed a bandage from his pocket which I don't know why he had them, "I don't think I remember my name, but a 'friend' called me Sebastian Michealis." I tilt my head as he place the bandage on my head, "It does sound pretty, but how come you didn't remember your real name?"

"I think it's best for you to eat, the food will get cold if not." Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed. I felt my tummy rumble, so I hugged it, speaking, "Good idea."

I sat in the table, and as I was about to grab a big spoon to scoop some pasta, Sebastian grabbed it first, speaking, "Please, it is not lady-like to serve her own food, allow me." I tilt my head again in confusion, "Uh...ok?"

After he serve some of the food, I took a bite of my first victim, the turkey. It was very delicious, like my taste buds went into the land of Oz, even the other food taste great. Not only he cook fast, but he cook better, which is awesome and confusing at the same time. So I started eating the meal almost like Conchita*, but not crazier like she is.

As soon as I finish eating, I got up to tell him I am going to change in pjs. He nodded and I walked upstairs, changing into my vocaloid shirt and snoopy pants. As soon as I got my slippers on, I went downstairs to start doing dishes, even though it's too big to clean.

But when I enter the dining room, the dishes and food just...disappeared...like nothing ever happened, except for the cake and a small plate. _...I guess it's dessert time...but how? How did he do that?_

"Ah, you came early, Miss Madison." His voice spoke. I turned back, seeing Sebastian pouring a small tea-cup. At first, I was confused of where he have that cup or the pot he is pouring with, until I realized the pattern of them, the glass china from shelves in the living room.

I sat in my chair, asking, "Why taking the fine china?" "Oh, is it? I'm terrible sorry." He frowned the cute way again. "Uh..it's fine! It's fine! Really, it is just a silly cup." I spoke in a quick way. He smirk a little and place the cup on the table, "The Tea for this evening is Earl Gray. And for this evening's cake, is vanilla and chocolate marble."

I never tried Earl Gray, but I love cake, so I started eating and took a sip of the, now, delicious tea. The Cake was warm and the frosting just melt in the cake. The tea was very sweet, well, not too sweet like Undertaker's Lukewarm tea.

When I finished, I started to yawn, feeling very tired, "I think I better get to- *yawn* bed.." "Shall I carry you?" Sebastian asked. I blushed super hard, replying, "No-no! I-I think I'm fine with walking! Really, I am!"

He hesitate, then spoke, "Very well, I bid you good night and sweet dreams." "Thanks, Sebastian," I spoke as I got up, walking to the stairs, "You can sleep in my parents bedroom, I sadly don't have any."

I yawned, got my teeth brush, then got in my bed, muttering to myself, "He seemed nice, but...how did he do all of that? Or how he got those items?" I shrugged, turned off the light, then fell asleep the night away.

* * *

_***Conchita:**__ A woman who spent a life time eating gross food. She Murder her servants for food as well. Watch Meiko's Evil Food Eater Conchita, or in Undertaker's story of the Deadly Sins, read the Gluttony chapter_


	5. The Poor Pathetic Madison

_This one is just Sebastian's, Undertaker's, and OC's point of view of the main character and her future_

* * *

**The Poor Pathetic Madison**

_**~Sebastian's Point of View~**_

I watched her walk upstairs for her rest, letting her short dark hair fade in the hallway. She, oddly, didn't think to treat myself as a guest, but then again, her food was low.

She seemed quiet, yet very shy and scared like a maid I worked with centuries ago. She just didn't tell me anything like what I lost love a decade ago.

After I snapped to make the items on the table vanished, I sigh and looked at my left arm. It have been broken when I got hit by a tree branch, yet the young woman healed me. She does have a kind heart, just fear is the only thing she need to concur.

I look out the window, seeing that it was still raining a little hardly. It is a big storm, meaning that what lies beneath her will pull her down.

I turned the lights off and walked upstairs to her parent's bedroom. I looked around as I enter, seeing the picture frames of her and her parents. It makes me wonder what ever happened to them?

But most importantly, is her soul even safe from anyone...including myself?

As I heard the thunder cracked with lightning, I spoke with a very sharp smirk and my glowing fuchsia eyes,

_**"The Poor Pathetic Girl..."**_

* * *

_**~Undertaker's Point of View~**_

Today had been very _amusing..._as I said so, myself.

The storm has rained all night, lately, but it doesn't upset me. Yet it'll upset her the most.

It's just a shame letting her go to waste, I like that girl. She doesn't act spoiled nor behave like someone revert her, even though she is 17.

However, her shyness and fear kept showing up. It does amuse me seeing her reactions, but it doesn't satisfy me...

I walked down the coffin making room, staring at an ebony colored coffin, labeled, _Madison A. Witkowski._

I stared at it, thinking that there's no way she will be able to accept her deal with _him_. She's too scared to do all of this...but, luckily, she did came to the right _reaper_...And I...brought the right book to help her accept...

I walked to the bookshelf where I borrowed a few books from the library, the library of souls. With my long nail, I slide across the row of binding covers, looking for a MW. As I took it out, I grabbed my pink bookmark and my pen, then sat on the ebony coffin, placing the bookmark in the book that pauses her time.

Before I think of something to write, I heard thumps across my roof. At first I thought it's mice or rats again, but it's bigger than them. A Possum? Or maybe a raccoon?

But then I realized and grinned from ear to ear, her fate has come too early, but I spoke, "It's Time, be prepared, miss..." I look down at the book, seeing the time still pauses, so I started writing the book in red ink, thinking to myself...

_**...The Poor Pathetic Child...**_

* * *

_**~My Point of View~**_

Dear God, why does it keep raining?

Dear God, how come I felt a little cold from that night? I think I should apologize and next time treat Sebastian as a guest. But how come he served me during dinner? It's a crazy thing to experience.

But not as crazy as this day! I woke up, staring at the lipstick on the nightstand, thinking the start of the crazy day was because of that Sub.

I wish to throw it away to end the craziness, but there was something up with that thing so I just turned to the other side of the bed then fell asleep.

Oh Mom, Dad, what am I ever gonna do?

I'm scared of that fate! I do want to see you, but I don't want to die for it! I need your help!

I open my eyes for a small light, noticing the storm ends and opening the clouds, showing up the white waxing gibbous of the moon.

I sigh, hoping it doesn't **really** come for me. Yeah... Maybe that Undertaker was just a crazy old man telling stories to little kids and that fiery creature or anything won't come for a girl...

_**...A Poor Pathetic Girl, like Me...**_


End file.
